


He Was a Queer Man

by Lockedinjohn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohn/pseuds/Lockedinjohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An address I'll never forget: 221b Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Was a Queer Man

John was a lonely man. A doctor; wounded, grave and serious. He'd seen men die and held his own. Then Sherlock appeared.

 

This man was a bit queer admittedly, but he had something about him that drew John in. An old army friend had introduced them and soon after they became room-mates. Not that it was a mutual decision, as Sherlock spat out quick and accurate information about John's private life and family before hurriedly rushing away and telling him the address of his new dwelling. An address he'd never forget: 221b Baker Street.

 

John quickly learned that Sherlock wasn't one to dwell on emotions. He began to think he had no feelings. Admittedly, he did revive John with the constant detective cases he brought him on, but he seemed to enjoy hearing that there had been a murder or something of the sort. "A Consulting Detective", he called himself, going on cases every other week that often involved running, violence, and him rapidly spitting out bits of intrusive yet impressive information no one but John it seems wanted to hear.

 

It's not that he didn't have feelings per say as much as that he felt they weren't necessary. As John grew to know him better, as much as a person can know about this particular man, he found that he had a particular sense of humor. A genuine laugh. A hearty smile when he meant for someone to see it. He grew able to see in Sherlock's eyes when he was desperate or in pain. His senses grew attached to him so that even his breathing seemed so familiar to John that it was comforting to hear. Case after case brought them closer together. Although he was capable, or so he said, of "deleting" bits of information from his vast amount of knowledge, such as the way the solar system works, John noticed that he paid attention to little things about him that would have otherwise been taken for granted.

 

He knew the way John liked his tea and coffee. He knew which shirt was his favorite although he didn't blatantly say so. And although he didn't need to, he also took private thought of John's eating habits to make sure he was always getting enough. This man was the one he could trust most with anything. His only friend, companion, accomplice. John thought he could do anything. John knew he could do anything. John remembers everything about him. The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, the way he tucked his chin in when he laughed, the way he folded his hands in front of his face when he thought. He remember his favorite bath robe, his impeccable aim with a pistol, his tasteful sense of style.

 

He remembers[ the look on Sherlock's face](http://i.imgur.com/OXk1J82.gif) when he jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanificton ever!


End file.
